


Пять раз, когда Мисси поцеловала Клару, и один — когда Доктор вмешался

by Teado



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drama, F/F, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4579584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teado/pseuds/Teado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мастера всегда интересовал только Доктор, и Кларе не следовало забывать об этом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пять раз, когда Мисси поцеловала Клару, и один — когда Доктор вмешался

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо второму трейлеру 9 сезона за наше счастливое детство.

**1.**

Впервые Мисси возвращается спустя семь месяцев после своей прекрасно сыгранной смерти.

Клара вновь путешествует с Доктором, и они только что вернулись с прекрасной планеты, которую совершенно случайно спасли от тотального геноцида обитателей. В этот раз настала очередь Доктора идти за кофе, и Клара в одиночестве дожидается его, листая новостную ленту. Мисси отпирает дверь ТАРДИС непонятно откуда взявшимся ключом и просто входит внутрь, небрежно бросая на ходу:

— Вы опоздали, я устала ждать.

— Ты! — ошарашено восклицает Клара и зачем-то прижимает к груди телефон, будто он может защитить ее.

— О, кстати, — Мисси широко улыбается, — я кое-что задолжала тебе.

— Доктор сейчас вернется, и… 

Мисси подходит так стремительно, что Клара отшатывается назад, ударяясь боком о консоль. Десятки раз их с Доктором пытались убить, но еще ни перед кем ей не приходилось испытывать настолько иррациональный страх. Мисси являет собой воплощение опаснейшего хищника, и Кларе хочется лишь одного, — сбежать как можно дальше.

— Фирменное приветствие, дорогуша? — нараспев тянет Мисси и целует ее.

Клара зажмуривается, сжимает пальцами край консоли и отстраненно думает, какую тему для сочинения дать седьмому классу, будто все это происходит не с ней.

— Мисси! — восклицает Доктор, и его голос сливается со звуком громко хлопающей двери.

— О, наконец-то, — Мисси отодвигается, облизывает губы и как ни в чем небывало спрашивает: — Подбросишь меня до дельта-квадранта?

Доктор не выглядит удивленным, будто он был уверен, что Мисси не могла умереть так легко. Он одаривает ее тяжелым взглядом, не глядя сует Кларе в руки стаканчики с кофе, встает за консоль и набирает нужные Мисси координаты.

И до ее ухода не говорит ни слова.

**2.**

Родительское собрание затягивается дольше, чем ожидает Клара, и она спешит обратно, хотя все равно опаздывает. Не то чтобы в ТАРДИС существовало линейное понятие пространства и времени, но ей все равно спокойнее приходить к обещанному сроку.

Доктор и Мисси сидят в высоких креслах на втором уровне консольной и о чем-то беседуют. Клара не понимает этот мелодичный незнакомый язык, но ей кажется, что он похож на песню. 

— ... и тогда ты не нашел ничего интереснее, кроме как сказать, что мы просто проходили мимо, — продолжает говорить Мисси, легко переходя на английский посреди фразы. 

Хотя это может быть и какой-то другой язык, один из бесконечного множества, переводимых лингвистической матрицей ТАРДИС, но для Клары все они звучат одинаково. 

Доктор что-то спрашивает, и Мисси раздраженно взмахивает рукой:

— Потому что твоя подружка не понимает по-галлифрейски. Научись уже смотреть по сторонам и замечать очевидное.

— О чем речь? — интересуется Клара, поднимаясь к ним.

Она почти перестала бояться Мисси, но все равно старается держаться рядом с ней так, чтобы между ними был Доктор. Оказывается, если не пытаться провоцировать Мисси, то с ней иногда даже можно нормально общаться. 

— Вспоминали истории из детства, — Доктор выглядит расслабленным и умиротворенным, и не обращает внимание на подколки в свой адрес.

— Историю, — поправляет Мисси, — о том, как мы полезли в сад ректора Академии за яблоками, и нас поймали.

— И что произошло?

Клара перешагивает через вытянутые ноги Доктора и идет к оставленному у книжного шкафа стулу, чтобы подтащить его поближе. Не ожидая подвоха, проходит слишком близко к Мисси, и она хватает Клару за руку и тянет к себе. Кресло оказывается достаточно широким для них двоих, но Кларе все равно неуютно. 

— Мисси, — предостерегающе произносит Доктор, но ей нет никакого дела до его недовольства. 

— И наш общий друг стоит с полными карманами яблок и говорит, что мы просто проходили мимо. 

— О, Доктор! — Клара хохочет, представляя, как это могло выглядеть.

— Мне было одиннадцать! — оправдывается Доктор, и Кларе становится еще смешнее.

И она пропускает момент, когда Мисси склоняется к ней. 

— Рассказать еще что-нибудь? — шепчет она Кларе на ухо.

Клара отшатывается, поворачивает голову, чтобы сказать что-нибудь резкое, и Мисси тут же звонко целует ее в губы.

— О, дорогая, ты сама захотела, — Мисси смеется, — понравилось?

— Мисси, перестань, — устало просит Доктор. 

Клара вскакивает из кресла, спотыкается о ноги Доктора и сбегает в коридоры ТАРДИС. Она не должна быть настолько смущенной и растерянной, ведь Мисси всего лишь провоцирует и развлекается за ее счет, но раз за разом проигрывает себе.

И хуже всего то, что у нее больше не получается ненавидеть Мисси.

**3.**

Они бегут к ангарам по узким коридорам рушащейся космической станции, не отвлекаясь на отдаленные взрывы и искрящуюся проводку. Клара сосредоточена на своем дыхании и стуке каблуков Мисси где-то впереди. На ней — длинное платье и туфли, на Кларе — брючный костюм и удобные оксфорды, но Мисси все равно быстрее.

Клара только захлопывает за собой дверь, а ТАРДИС уже мерно гудит, беспрекословно слушаясь команд Мисси, будто знает, что в командном центре Доктор — повелитель времени, которого она когда-то украла — всеми силами пытается сдержать взрыв перегретых двигателей. Больше всего его волнует, успеют ли все эвакуироваться, а забота о жизни самого Доктора остается за Кларой, Мисси и ТАРДИС.

Но они успевают забрать Доктора, и как всегда в последний момент, мимоходом поцокав краску с боков ТАРДИС, ныряют в пространственно-временную воронку. Доктор оттесняет Мисси от консоли, ворчит, что она успела сбить все настройки, и даже не пытается отряхнуть свой пиджак от пыли и копоти.

Клара хочет сказать, что им всем следует принять душ, переодеться и отдохнуть, но не может выдавить из себя ни звука. Уже не нужно никуда бежать, но она все равно дышит быстро и рвано, хватая ртом воздух. Голова начинает кружиться, и Клара делает единственное, что приходит в голову, — сильно ударяет ладонью по стене, привлекая внимание.

Будто через толщу воды она слышит голос Доктора, который что-то обеспокоенно спрашивает, и чувствует запах гари совсем рядом, но перед глазами мелькают только разноцветные круги. Кто-то берет ее лицо в ладони и прижимает что-то к губам, не давая вздохнуть. Клара пытается вырваться, и тогда ее крепко притискивают к стене, не давая двинуться. И она наконец-то вдыхает воздух носом.

И сквозь отступающую обморочную пелену видит Мисси совсем рядом.

— Панические атаки? Как скучно, — Мисси отстраняется и отходит, вытирая рукой губы.

Лишившись поддержки, Клара сползает вниз по стене, и Доктор тут же усаживается рядом, подставляя ей плечо.

— Ты в порядке?

— Да.

Клара приваливается к его боку и закрывает глаза, обещая себе встать ровно через пять минут. Она определенно в порядке. И перед глазами, конечно, не стоит образ Мисси, брезгливо стирающей с губ следы ее помады.

И Кларе не обидно. Ничуть.

**4.**

Мисси пропадает на несколько месяцев и вновь объявляется на пороге ТАРДИС только в рождественский вечер. Технически они отмечают Рождество у Клары дома, но на самом деле просто приносят из библиотеки один из столов и накрывают его прямо в консольной. Клара, не задумываясь, сервирует ужин на троих и оказывается права. Мисси приходит уже к пудингу, принося с собой немного уличного холода и снежинок в волосах, бросает на консоль ключи от квартиры Клары и буднично интересуется:

— В честь чего праздник?

— Рождество, — говорит Доктор, будто это все объясняет.

— И? — Мисси вешает плащ на какой-то рычаг и поправляет прическу, — ну же, знаток земной культуры, расскажи мне.

— Помнится, на Вэлианте ты чудесно отмечала Рождество в компании токлафанов.

— А кто это? — неосторожно интересуется Клара.

Доктор и Мисси одаривают ее такими взглядами, что Кларе сразу же хочется сбежать куда-нибудь подальше. Она давно поняла, что некоторые вопросы никогда не стоит задавать, но было бы гораздо проще, если бы у нее был список.

— Ах этот глупый праздник с кучей смешных традиций? — насмешливо тянет Мисси, — я даже запомнила одну. Ну же, спроси меня, Доктор.

— И какую же?

Доктор дергает плечом, откидывается на спинку стула, и Кларе кажется, что он достает из кармана звуковую отвертку. Хотя они все прекрасно знают, что подобная ерунда никогда не остановит Мисси.

— О, ее очень любила моя жена. Ты же помнишь Люси, Доктор? — Мисси подходит к столу, делает шаг к сидящей Кларе и оказывается за ее спиной, — она была такой милой, не правда ли?

— Настолько, что застрелила тебя.

— Ну… Кто-то стреляет, а кто-то… — Мисси проводит ладонью по волосам Клары, — целится, слишком напуганный, чтобы нажать на курок.

— Я не была напугана! — Клара резко отодвигает стул назад, не заботясь о том, толкнет ли она Мисси, и вскакивает, оказываясь лицом к лицу с ней, — и сделала бы это.

— Можем попробовать на бис. Специально для нашего дорого Доктора, — улыбается Мисси, — но сначала соблюдем традиции.

— Оставь свои игры для кого-нибудь… — почти кричит Клара, но Мисси не дает ей закончить.

Она хватает Клару за воротник платья, грубо дергает на себя и целует. У Мисси холодные, немного обветренные губы, и Клара не сразу вспоминает, что нужно вырваться. И понимает это лишь тогда, когда Мисси сама отпускает ее.

— Очаровательная традиция, — Мисси легко отталкивает Клару от себя, — да, Доктор?

Доктор молчит и не смотрит на них, и это пугает Клару больше всего. Она обходит Мисси, нарочно стараясь не коснуться ее даже подолом платья, и тихо говорит:

— Я оставила вино в холодильнике, сейчас принесу.

Клара выходит из ТАРДИС в коридор своей квартиры, останавливается в темном коридоре, чтобы убрать выпавшую из заколки прядь, и достает из волос маленькую веточку.

Однажды какая-то Люси вплетала омелу Мисси в волосы, с внезапно вспыхнувшим отвращением думает Клара. И ей совершенно плевать, что раньше был только Мастер.

Она знает Мисси, и этого достаточно.

**5.**

Приходит очередь Клары выбирать время и место, и сегодня ей не хочется никаких дальних планет и стеклянных водопадов. Они собираются в Чикаго, чтобы послушать джаз и просто провести хороший вечер в каком-нибудь клубе. И если Мисси не решит свергнуть Аль Капоне и основать собственную мафиозную банду, то у них есть все шансы неплохо отдохнуть.

Клара успевает одеться, уложить волосы и накрасить глаза, когда к ней без стука заходит Мисси. Она одета в черное блестящее платье, напоминающее фотографии из старых журналов, и Клара любуется ее отражением в зеркале, как красивой картинкой.

— Опаздываешь, — Мисси подходит, садится на край туалетного столика и критически рассматривает Клару.

— Доктор уже рассказал, как нужно вести себя, чтобы не испортить мой вечер? — с каждым разом Кларе все легче принимать Мисси такой, какая она есть. И отвечать ей той же монетой.

— И отнял мой револьвер, — жалуется Мисси, как никогда напоминая ребенка, у которого отняли любимую игрушку.

— Всего один?

Клара пытается выбрать из двух оттенков красной помады, но ей нравятся сразу оба.

— Дальше он не искал, — беспечно отвечает Мисси и берет темно-алую помаду, — эта подойдет.

— Хорошо, — соглашается Клара и, помедлив, пересаживается ближе, подставляя лицо.

Она не знает и не хочет думать, почему делает это. Почему вообще позволяет Мисси приближаться настолько близко, пытается, но не может вспомнить, когда это началось. Быть может, на Рождество. Или еще раньше, когда они бежали по коридорам рушащейся космической станции.

Но здесь и сейчас Мисси мягко держит Клару за подбородок, проводит помадой по ее губам, и отчего-то это оказывается слишком приятно.

— Чересчур густо, — цокает языком Мисси и, наклонившись, слизывает лишнее.

Клара не отворачивается, и тогда Мисси целует ее по-настоящему. Не грубо и неприятно как раньше, а почти нежно. Так, что Клара вцепляется в длинные бусы Мисси и не дает отстраниться, пока у нее не перехватывает дыхание.

Сзади хлопает дверь, Клара вздрагивает и, опомнившись, разжимает пальцы. Больше ей не хочется никуда сбегать, и она смело смотрит на Мисси.

— Нас ждет Доктор, — напоминает Клара.

В ТАРДИС не бывает сквозняков, захлопывающих двери, и Кларе неловко от того, что Доктор пришел поторопить их и застал подобную сцену.

— Прекрасный способ убрать лишнюю помаду, — Мисси оборачивается к зеркалу, поправляет макияж и спрыгивает на пол, — не стоит надолго оставлять Доктора одного. Иначе кто-то обязательно сделает ему больно, а я такого не прощаю.

Они вытаскивают Доктора из-под полуразобранной консольной и проводят чудесный вечер, который все-таки заканчивается знакомством с бандой гангстеров, но Клара так и не может отделаться от мысли, что Мисси ничего не говорит просто так.

Особенно, когда речь идет о Докторе.

**... and one more.**

Последний месяц учебного года Клара мало путешествует в ТАРДИС, решив сосредоточиться на итоговых результатах своих учеников. Закономерным итогом становится благодарность родителей, похвала от администрации и заслуженный отпуск, который Клара намеревается удлинить в пару раз и провести на другом конце Вселенной.

ТАРДИС материализуется посреди опустевшего школьного коридора, и Клара от нетерпения пробегает последние несколько метров и заскакивает внутрь.

— Наконец-то! — она снимает с плеча сумку, небрежно вешает ее на перила и проходит к консоли.

— Куда отправимся? — весело спрашивает Доктор, уже набирая какие-то координаты.

— Вот я и говорю, что он всегда опаздывает, — раздается голос Мисси, и Клара замирает.

Они не виделись с того памятного вечера в Чикаго, и Клара не может решить, как вести себя. Она много раз представляла их новую встречу, но в каждом сценарии Мисси снова сама делала первый шаг.

Реальность всегда оказывается не такой, — Мисси спускается со второго уровня консольной, проходит мимо, но Клара собирает всю свою решимость и хватает ее за рукав.

— Что?

— Постой.

Мисси явно не в настроении, и это очень неудачный момент, но Клара решает, что сейчас или никогда. Она подходит к Мисси, кладет руки ей на плечи и целует. 

И ее почти сразу же отталкивают.

Между ними стоит Доктор, и Клара может поклясться, что еще никогда не видела его таким злым. Он хватает Мисси за локоть, грубо разворачивает к себе и кричит:

— Что ты себе позволяешь?!

— Убери руки! — Мисси вырывается, отступает назад, — я никого у тебя не уводила. Или ты решил, что Клара твоя, а сам забыл рассказать ей о своих нежных и трепетных чувствах?

— Заткнись!

— Не смей затыкать мне рот, дорогой. Я не одна из твоих милых девочек и имею право сама выбирать, с кем быть.

— Она человек, — уже спокойнее говорит Доктор.

Кларе обидно слышать подобное, но это правда. Она может путешествовать в пространстве и времени и возвращаться домой спустя минуту после ухода, но ее жизнь от этого не станет длиннее.

— Если ты забыл, больше не осталось ни одного повелителя времени, — напоминает Мисси.

— Это ты забыла, — Доктор переступает с ноги на ногу и, наконец, делает шаг вперед, — мы остались.

— Не смеши меня. Никогда не было никаких «мы».

— Заткнись, — просит Доктор, наклоняясь к Мисси.

Клара знает, что случится, но все равно не отворачивается и упрямо смотрит, как он целует Мисси, а она встает на мысочки и обнимает его. Доктор прижимает Мисси к себе, шепчет ей что-то по-галлифрейски, и Мисси улыбается такой спокойной, светлой улыбкой, что Клара не находит в себе сил, чтобы злиться.

А потом Мисси открывает глаза и смотрит на нее таким взглядом, будто она ничего не значащее пустое место. И тогда Клара все понимает.

Она тихо отходит назад, срываясь на бег только в коридорах ТАРДИС, запирается в своей комнате и уже там позволяет себе разрыдаться. Ей еще хуже, чем было после смерти Дэнни, потому что в тот раз рядом оставался Доктор, а теперь не будет никого. Клара не знает, сколько сидит на кровати и тупо пялится в пустую стену, не в состоянии двинуться с места.

Несколько раз стучат в дверь, но она не открывает. Меньше всего Кларе хочется слушать сбивчивые оправдания Доктора, ведь он ни в чем не виноват. Она сама позволила Мисси поиграть с собой и изящно выбросить, напоследок хорошенько растоптав.

Успокоившись, Клара забирает из комнаты несколько памятных вещей, зачем-то аккуратно перестилает постельное белье и выходит. Больше всего она боится разговора с Доктором, но в консольной никого нет. Клара пишет короткую записку, оставляет ее между рычагами и кладет рядом свой ключ от ТАРДИС.

— Даже не попрощаешься? — громко спрашивает Мисси.

Клара поднимает голову, но в полутьме второго яруса видит лишь очертания темных кресел.

— Почему так?

— О, даже не «за что»? — Мисси встает, подходит к перилам и снисходительно смотрит сверху вниз, — а ты умнее, чем кажешься.

Клара помнит, что сделала. Она готова была уничтожить все ключи от ТАРДИС, лишить Доктора последнего, что осталось у него от дома. И пусть ею владело отчаяние, а Доктор оказался умнее и не позволил ничему случиться, Клара в любом случае была готова сделать это. И Мисси хватило одного ее намерения, чтобы вынести приговор. Кларе нужно было еще раньше обо всем догадаться, ведь Мастера всегда, во все времена и регенерации, интересовал только Доктор, и ей не следовало забывать об этом.

— Так почему?

— Потому что, дорогая моя, Доктор должен был выбрать. И ты помогла ему в этом.

— Как?

— Своим поцелуем любви, — Мисси звонко смеется, наклоняется ниже, и Кларе становится не по себе под ее холодным пронзительным взглядом, — он мог сколько угодно строить недотрогу, пока не увидел нас. И предсказуемо оказалось, что я нужнее ему настолько, чтобы распрощаться с тобой. Хватит уже, объяснять очевидные вещи так скучно.

— Он не знает, какая ты на самом деле.

— Не знать и не думать — разные вещи. Доктор всегда предпочитал второе.

Кларе больше нечего сказать, и она уходит из ТАРДИС, не тратя на Мисси слова прощания. Ей хочется найти Доктора, встряхнуть и спросить «разве ты не видишь, кто она?!», но в глубине души Клара понимает, что ему давно известно обо всем. Она снова ненавидит Мисси, еще сильнее, чем в их первую встречу, но все равно надеется, что хотя бы с ней Доктор сможет обрести душевный покой в своей бесконечной гонке по Вселенной.

Спустя четыре месяца Клара стирает пыль с фигурки, привезенной из Лесов Гаммы, находит в контактах телефон ЮНИТ и нажимает кнопку вызова.

Жизнь снова обретает краски.


End file.
